Talk:Command division
Some old and obsolete comment that can't be removed I reverted an IP edit -- in the scenes of "All Good Things" where Beverly was a captain -- she did not wear science division uniform - - she wore a red command division uniform. The reverted edit claimed the opposite/ -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Assignment: Earth If found an interesting note from , where Kirk seemed to call the "Command division" another name, "Supervisory," and the "Operations division" more simply "Engineering." In the reference, which seems to be a general call of attention to all personnel he states: "All science, engineering, and supervisory personnel, lock into the briefing room." Really not sure the significance of this, but it is an interesting bit of trivia-l dialog to think about. --Alan 05:50, 22 July 2007 (UTC) :Indeed it is. I'm going to have to watch that episode again, thanks '07 Alan. - 19:16, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Helm Does anyone know why the helm seems to wear command red? Toddman Probably too speculative for the main article, but from how he comes across in the episode, seeming to be in a security-based position, if not the then-uncreated Section 31, if any 24th century flag officer should be wearing gold and not red it's probably him.--Ten-pint 01:20, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, what are you suggesting? --OuroborosCobra talk 01:30, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Security officers wear operations colors, and I got the idea that he was probably a very high-ranking member of Starfleet Security or something to that effect.--Ten-pint 08:22, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm still as confused as Cobra is since you never specified who you're even talking about. — Morder (talk) 08:24, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Admiral Toddman, the only guy seen with his rank in the 24th century wearing operations gold. - 08:28, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I guess I don't understand what this has to do with the article then. — Morder (talk) 08:56, December 17, 2009 (UTC) A possible explaination for why he wore gold and not red. :Which has to do with this article how? Please, specify precisely what it is you are suggesting be added. If it isn't anything, then please end this idle conversation. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:31, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Cobra is correct. I'm not clear on what this has to do with the article, as it is not the place for "possible explanations", nor are article talk pages the place to discuss them. Unless this has something to do with the article, we should move on.--31dot 19:37, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::He is mentioned in the article as being the only command-division personnel to wear red in the TNG-era. If he is not in the command division, then this is not accurate. In other words, what proof do we have that this guy is command division? Maybe he's more like Scotty, who was promoted but remained in engineering. The first part of his article says he was seen acting in a Security based division. Commodore Sixty-Four(TALK) 07:31, April 20, 2010 (UTC) braxton wore red? braxton's uniform in "future's end" was the same in both parts. in part 1, the red on his uniform is shining from the console of the aeon Did Anyone Below Captain Wear a Dress Uniform in TOS? Did we ever see a Command officer below the rank of Captain wear a dress uniform in TOS? I don't recall ever seeing Chekov or Sulu wear a dress uniform. We're there ever any extras or supporting characters dressed in a command dress uniform? If not, how can we be sure that the jr. Command dress uniforms were green? We never saw anyone below the rank of captain wear the green tunic -- perhaps that was a captain's and above command color? --Dogg (talk) 06:28, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :As you can see in one of the images in the article, both McCoy and Spock are wearing their respective dress uniforms in the same department colors they usually wear. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:41, May 17, 2015 (UTC):I know the other divisions jr. officers are identical to their higher ranking officers. This was shown in such episodes as Court Martial. However, I don't believe we have ever seen an officer from the Command division below the rank of Captain wear a dress uniform. The reason I bring it up is that it might explain the green tunic that only Captain Kirk (and later mirror Archer) were shown to wear during the TOS era. In other words, since we have seen Commodores wearing the green dress uniform, we can assume that the color green was reserved for at least Captains and above. In which case officers Jr. to Capt. may very well have had Command Gold dress uniforms instead of the green dress uniform we see Kirk and higher ranking officers wear during the series. We certainly can't be sure that had Sulu worn a dress uniform that it would have been green like Kirk's. The precedent for this might be seen in DS9, Insurrection & Nemesis where Captains and Flag officers have a white front to everyone else's gray.--Dogg (talk) 07:47, May 23, 2015 (UTC) This is what I had in mind with this mockup -- Anyone who is not an actual commanding/flag officer, i.e. Capt. and above would wear gold, matching the duty tunics. That way, it's not just rank that sets them apart in formal functions, but what kind of command division personnel they are. Likewise, the green wrap-around serves the same purpose. Since I can't find any evidence that disproves this theory, it exists as a possibility.--Dogg (talk) 18:59, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :Regardless, this is all speculation and has nothing to do with editing this article. --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:36, June 7, 2015 (UTC)